1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to insect control equipment and more specifically to insert control equipment for use in a camping environment where no external power is available.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In recent years the interest in camping and related outdoor activities has greatly increased as recreation for people. Often times these activities include being outside during evening and night conditions where an external light source is necessary for illumination of the immediate surrounding area. The illumination where necessary, also attracts insects typically of a flying type, into the immediate area and frequently becomes a nuisance to the people occupying the area. There are presently many methods for control of the insects, such as insecticides sprayed into the area to be occupied, applying a repellent to the exposed body portions and/or clothing or providing a physical barrier between the insects and the person such as a net. However, many of the purported solutions often have associated with them undesireable countereffects which may limit and/or exclude their application, including the use of toxic, harmful to man and wildlife and relatively short time effectiveness chemicals. Further, the use of physical barriers, such as a net severly restricts movement and provides relief only in a small area. Other problems encountered in insect control result from there being no external energy source available, thus conventional means excluding chemicals and barriers are essentially non-existent.